Dean, in love with Sammy (Weecest)
by Superwholock1857
Summary: Dean loves Sam and he tries to deny it as long as he can, but one day he just can't help it. Underage!Sam


It started when Dean was 11 and Sam was 7. Sam walked in on him masturbating. The sight of his little brother shirtless in the heat made him come. Then Sam was 8 and he was 12. They were training and it was hot. They rolled around all sweaty on the ground. Turned dean on like no other. They had to stop, because dean was so hard and he could barely hide it from Sam. That brings them to present day. Deans 13 and Sam's 9. Sams supposed to be at school so dean takes a shower, he masturbates to the thought of Sam. Hes jerking himself faster and faster close to being finished. "S-Sammy… so close…" he gives one final tug brushing against the head, and he comes loud with a shout of Sammy's name. He makes sure the come is cleaned up and gets out not even bothering to grab a towel. He goes into the room trying to find some at least somewhat clean clothes. He looks at his bed and he sees Sam laying there staring at him. He starts to panic. How long had Sam been here? He gets a bit self conscious and covers himself. "I felt sick Dee. They said i could come home." Dean nods and gets dressed. "How long have you been here Sam?" Sam shrugs "got here about a minute before the bathroom door opened" dean sighed in relief. So Sam hadn't heard him. Dean crawls in bed with Sam and holds him close. "Just go to sleep Sam. Ill be here when you wake up." Sam nods and Nuzzles into dean going to sleep. Sam slept close. Every time he adjusted his position he could feel Sam rub against him, as if hes doing it on purpose. He would try and move but Sam would whine and try to stick closer. He could feel Sam's cock… no. No he was not going to do it. He couldn't do that to his baby brother… at least not while he was asleep… he needed to get up. Needed to move away from Sam before he did something he would regret. He waited till Sam was in a deep sleep to get up. He couldn't be close to Sammy for that long. He went and got a beer. Beer wasn't unusual for him. His father let him have one when he was 11. He opened it and sat at the kitchen table thinking, of course, about Sammy. How his nose wrinkled when he laughed, how he used his puppy dog look to get Dean to get him what he wanted. It wasn't fair to have a little brother this cute. He was so wrapped up in thinking about Sam he didn't notice he had absent mindedly gone through 4 beers and Sam had just woken up staring at him and was staring right next to him. "Dee why are you smiling?" Dean snapped out of his trance and looked up at Sam. "Oh just thinking about stuff." Sam looked down and noticed dean was hard. "Dee whats that?" Dean had tried to keep Sam sheltered so he didn't know much about sex. "Oh just… something. Its fine" he covered himself with his hands and Sam got down on his knees in front of dean. "Can i see?" Instead of waiting for an answer he went ahead and moved deans hands unzipping his pants. He pulls deans cock out of his pants and stares at it. To him its really big. He looks up at dean. "Dee… can i touch it?" deans pants and nods staring down at him. Can this really be happening? This, the thing hes dreamed of for years. Sam reaches out and touches it jumping a little when deans cock twitches. "Dee… its so warm…" dean blushes and looks away. "Okay Sammy just hurry uu-ahhh!" Sam stroked dean and jumped "a-are you okay Dee?" Dean nods "Don't stop Sammy…" Sam strokes him more looking up "am i doing this right Dean?" Dean nods and thrusts in Sam's hand. After a few strokes he pins Sam down. "Sammy…" "go ahead Dee. You can do whatever you want." Deans eyes get wide and he stops "Sam i shouldn't…." Sam pouts and looks down "do you not want to to it with me dean?" Dean kisses Sam holding his face. "Of course i do Sammy." Sam Nuzzles into his neck. "Then go ahead dean." Dean takes Sam's shorts off and blushes when he sees Sam's hard. His little brother… hard for him… dean gripped his small cock and Sam lets out a cute little moan. Dean kisses him and spreads his legs and licked at Sam's hole. Sam moaned as Dean touched him. Any time deans skin touched his, he moaned. Sam was in pure bliss. Sam felt something slide into his hole and gasped. "Dee what are you…" he moaned as it started to move. Dean fingered Sam as he stroked himself. He slid in another finger and Sam moaned loud. He fingered Sam, stretching him open. Sam moaned looking at dean. They were both red faced and panting. Dean pulled his fingers out and Sam whimpered at the emptiness. Dean spit on his hand and sickened his cock. He figured that Sam would need it…. dean held Sam's cheeks apart and slid in this hole. Sam moaned loud because dean was a lot bigger than his fingers. Dean thrust slow at first letting Sam get used to his size. His little brothers legs were wrapped around his waist as he thrust in and out of Sam's hole. Sam moaned loud and dean went faster. Dean kept speeding up and Sam moaned louder and louder his moans turning into high pitch screams. Dean stroked Sam as he pounded him. "Dean! Dean it feels so good!" Sam squealed out. Dean kept pounding away at Sam and Sam screamed loud. "Dee it feels like im gonna pee…." he squeaked out. Dean slammed in one last time and hit little Sam's prostate making him dig his nails into dean, his toes curl, and his back arch off the bed as he came across his stomach. Dean came seeing stars. He filled Sam up and collapsed next to him. They curled up together panting, and covered in come. It was Sam who spoke first. "Dee… that felt awesome…." dean nodded thinking about everything. "Can we do this again Dee?" Dean smiles and looks down at him "of course Sammy." Sam nods and falls asleep cuddled up to dean. Man… Dean, in love with Sammy… who would have thought.


End file.
